1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast adaptive algorithm that determines and corrects for page background color. The algorithm has particular applicability in the context of color copiers. Embodiments of the algorithm may be realized as methods, various aspects/steps of which may be performed by an appropriately configured apparatus (e.g., a color copier). Additionally, a program of instructions (e.g., software) directing such apparatus to perform the methods or steps thereof may be embodied on a medium that is readable by the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the important problems to be addressed in the design of color copiers is the rendering of the page background color as white. Much of the content that users typically copy (e.g., magazine pages, etc.) is printed on paper that is of a light shade but not very white. A high-fidelity copy of such a page that also reproduces the color of the paper is often perceived to be of poorer quality than one that renders the background color of the paper white. In addition, most users do not want a copy that suffers from bleed-through artifacts, that is, printed matter from the reverse side of a copied page that is visible on the front side of the copy.
While methods exist to remove background noise and adjust background color, the present invention provides significant improvements in this technological area.